


what about us (isn't it enough)

by kagome_angel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 50 Sentences, A Bit Self-Indulgent, Did I mention sap?, Explicit Language, How Could I Not Write For Them, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just can't help myself, It's Also a Bit Sappy, M/M, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, We Use the Term Sentence Very Loosely Here, i miss these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: Munakata isn’t stupid; he realizes you can lose quite a lot in a fire… but the irony of it all is that he’s found something precious and irreplaceable in the blaze that is Suoh Mikoto, and he refuses to let it go.Fifty sentences.  Fifty brief glimpses at the relationship between an inferno and a calming tide.





	what about us (isn't it enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do one for these two.
> 
> From [1 sentence order](https://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile) on Livejournal (which I used to be part of, back in the day). I used Theme Set Gamma.

**1\. Ring**  
Mikoto’s lips make a perfect ‘o’ as he exhales a cloud of smoke, and Munakata realizes too late that he’s been caught staring—he tries to ignore the fact that he’s blushing as he leans in to wipe the smirk right off of the Red King’s annoying (beautiful) face.

**2\. Hero**  
Maybe he’s too proud to admit it aloud, but Mikoto knows damn good and well that Munakata has saved him _from himself_ more times than he can count, but he also knows that there will come a day when that won’t (can’t) happen (and Munakata will still _try_ and Mikoto will love him all the more because of it).

**3\. Memory**  
“Your memory’s completely unreliable if you’ve had anything to drink,” Suoh nonchalantly drawls as he lights a cigarette and slides off of the bed, leaving Munakata there to (pretend to) wonder how he got there in the first place. 

**4\. Box**  
Reisi has told him that he’s not trying to box him in, not trying to put him in a cage, but the thing is, that’s what Mikoto _wants_ from him—cages, boxes, all strings attached, _permanence_ , through and through.

**5\. Run**  
To his credit, Munakata had tried to run, back when all of this started between them, but Mikoto had been faster, had grabbed _all_ of him (right down to his very soul), and Munakata had given up without much of a fight (he’s awfully fucking glad that he did).

**6\. Hurricane**  
Mikoto is well aware of the fact that he is a hurricane – a ruthless and unforgiving force to be reckoned with, leaving utter destruction in his wake – but he hopes beyond all hope that, if nothing else, _Reisi_ is able to weather the storm and come out on the other side, whole.

**7\. Wings**  
“You’re looking at me like I’ve sprouted wings or something,” Munakata grumbles, and Mikoto just smiles, slow and easy, and leans in to kiss him.

**8\. Cold**  
“If you’re cold, I’ll warm you up,” Mikoto offers, and Munakata rolls his eyes and scoffs, but he most certainly doesn’t say ‘no’, and that’s more than enough of an invitation for Mikoto.

**9\. Red**  
Reisi only ever seems to dream in shades of red anymore, and it’s almost alarming how that fact comes as no surprise to him at all.

**10\. Drink**  
The thing is, Reisi’s always been able to get him drunk with a ruthless efficiency; he’s immeasurably more potent than any type of alcohol that has ever touched Mikoto’s tongue (with an added bonus: Reisi tastes _much_ better). 

**11\. Midnight**  
It’s midnight and Munakata should be sleeping, but Suoh – the inconsiderate bastard – is aggressive and persistent; the slick, hot slide of mouth on skin, and Munakata knows the battle is lost, knows that he fucking willingly surrendered, and _this_ will always be worth missing sleep over. 

**12\. Temptation**  
Reisi knows perfectly well what he’s doing, knows that Mikoto’s never been quite able to resist the hands pulling achingly at his clothes, and if this is what temptation is, Mikoto will follow it willingly every single time.

**13\. View**  
It isn’t that Munakata doesn’t appreciate Mikoto’s effort to take him somewhere nice (after all, neither of them are terribly adept at romantic gestures), but Mikoto doesn’t have to take him anywhere special for him to know that he _already_ has the best view _wherever_ they are, as long as Mikoto is in his field of vision.

**14\. Music**  
Mikoto croons a (rather explicit) love song, just to indulge in the delight of his lover’s blush.

**15\. Silk**  
Munakata has never been terribly fond of silk, but he has to admit that it looks pretty damn nice circling Suoh’s wrists.

**16\. Cover**  
Any morning that he wakes up with Reisi’s body covering his own is a good morning, in Mikoto’s book.

**17\. Promise**  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Munakata manages to whisper—they both know that this can’t be a ‘forever’ sort of thing, and he should probably go, but he stays; he stays and he pulls Mikoto as close to himself as he can because _forever_ is here and now and _this_ is all they’ve got.

18\. Dream  
Mikoto has discovered that whether he is asleep or awake, all of his dreams tend to revolve around Reisi.

**19\. Candle**  
Mikoto isn’t his nightlight, not his candle in the dark—Mikoto is his conflagration, a fiery inferno that consumes him fully, and Munakata probably shouldn’t want this, but the truth is, he wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything in his entire life.

**20\. Talent**  
Mikoto has never been particularly talented at anything except losing his temper astoundingly fast—well, that and making Reisi roll his eyes and then smile softly, and he’s probably more proud of that than he is of anything else he’s halfway decent at. 

**21\. Silence**  
There are nights when words are superfluous—Munakata has discovered that sometimes, speech conveys far less meaning than silence coupled with touch.

**22\. Journey**  
“Would you change any of this?” Reisi asks as they stretch out together, both of them sated and exhausted, and Mikoto smiles and shakes his head, because he wouldn’t change a single _step_ in this journey if it meant altering what they have right _now_.

**23\. Fire**  
Munakata isn’t stupid; he realizes you can lose quite a lot in a fire… but the irony of it all is that he’s found something precious and irreplaceable in the blaze that is Suoh Mikoto, and he refuses to let it go.

**24\. Strength**  
Sometimes (often) he taps into his power a little too much and is drained afterwards; thankfully Reisi has (mostly) given up on scolding him these days and merely looks at him with those morose, knowing, too-serious eyes and he steps aside, inviting him in.

**25\. Mask**  
“You put on this mask for the rest of the world, Reisi,” Mikoto drawls, all seduction and temptation (that Munakata is nowhere near prepared to resist), “but you can’t fool me—you’re _mine_ , after all, and you know I’ll have you bare before you can blink.”

**26\. Ice**  
To say that they are like ice and fire isn’t exactly true, although perhaps Reisi _does_ melt for him rather easily at times; truth be told, though, it goes both ways—Mikoto does his fair share of melting, too.

**27\. Fall**  
Falling for Mikoto was ridiculously easy, but _realizing_ he had fallen, well, that took some time to adjust to.

**28\. Forgotten**  
“I thought you had forgotten,” Reisi remarks quietly, disbelievingly, and Mikoto just grins and lights the candles on Reisi’s birthday cake (which he desperately hopes is at least edible if nothing else).

**29\. Dance**  
Even after Munakata had come to terms with his feelings for Mikoto, he’d danced around telling him for months—they’d fought and they’d fucked long before the word ‘love’ had ever left his lips (not that omitting saying it ever made it any less true and Mikoto, the clever bastard, had always known it anyway).

**30\. Body**  
“You’re crowding me,” Munakata mock-whines as Mikoto wraps his arms around him in the darkness and pulls him closer to himself, and It’s even more obvious that that flimsy protest means nothing as Munakata somehow manages to maneuver his body impossibly closer to Mikoto’s—there isn’t an inch of space between them and yet they feel the need to be _closer_ , still.

**31\. Sacred**  
There’s nothing sacred in this world anymore, not to Munakata, except for this: gentle, tentative fingers combing through his hair on Sunday morning, rousing him from sleep; this is hallowed ground, the only ‘religion’ he’ll ever need to know is Mikoto’s hands on his body.

**32\. Farewells**  
“You know I’m no good at goodbyes,” Mikoto says, and Reisi wraps himself around him, giving him all the more reason to stay (and he has to go, he has to go, but for now, just for now, he’ll linger).

**33\. World**  
Munakata finds it amusing how everything he could ever want in the world could be housed within the absolute antithesis of what he’d imagined the love of his life to be.

**34\. Formal**  
Mikoto doesn’t like wearing suits or ties; they’re too restrictive, too unlike him, but he does rather enjoy the way Munakata’s eyes rake over him and the way they undress him before Munakata has ever laid a finger on him (it makes it all worth it, really).

**35\. Fever**  
He feels feverish pinned beneath Suoh’s weight—this is a different sort of sickness, and even though he refuses to tell his partner as much (not like he needs him to be any more cocky than he _already_ is), he really doesn’t mind it at all.

**36\. Laugh**  
Reisi laughs a lot at his expense (in the nicest way possible) but Mikoto doesn’t mind—in all honesty, it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard; it warms him even more than his own aura.

**37\. Lies**  
Munakata still believes that the whole notion of ‘happily ever after’ is nothing more than a lie, but when Mikoto’s fingers lace through his own, he can almost, _almost_ believe it (he _wants_ to believe it, and perhaps that makes all the difference).

**38\. Forever**  
Nothing lasts forever and Mikoto has always believed that, that is, up until Munakata Reisi had stepped into his existence and wormed his way into his heart, and changed all of that, irrevocably.

**39\. Overwhelmed**  
There are instances when it’s all too much, when Munakata lets himself completely unravel beneath Mikoto’s hands, and it’s these moments in which he has to quietly reassure Mikoto that the tears aren’t due to pain—at least not the physical kind; Mikoto tends to have a way with making his heart ache in the _best_ way.

**40\. Whisper**  
“You’re going to strip for me,” is the cool whisper that is breathed against the back of his neck and Mikoto shivers and is compelled to follow the command; he loves it when Munakata gets like this, utterly comfortable in his ownership, and both of them know there’s no need for barked orders; Mikoto’s clothes are on the floor in the next moment and he knows better than anyone that Munakata _rewards_ obedience.

**41\. Wait**  
“Wait,” Munakata implores, his fingers lightly gripping the arm of Mikoto’s jacket, and he hates how fucking vulnerable he sounds, how incredibly pathetic—but what matters is that it works, and he dreads the day in which it _won’t_.

**42\. Talk**  
“You don’t have to say anything,” Mikoto murmurs, a quiet reassurance—neither of them are particularly skilled with words, anyway, but oh, they are at this point quite adept at speaking with touch, and without breathing a word at all.

**43\. Search**  
Munakata knows – it’s as intrinsic as breathing – that people search their whole lives for what he’s found in Mikoto; he never had to go looking, it’s just always _been there_.

**44\. Hope**  
“I hope this means you’re staying,” Mikoto informs, releasing a low, appreciative whistle as Munakata (fresh from the shower, water still clinging to his hair and skin) turns to half-glare at him, but he doesn’t argue and that’s about as close to a _yes_ as he’ll get (and it’s good enough).

**45\. Eclipse**  
Munakata thinks Mikoto is much like an eclipse – phenomenal and ephemeral – and he has no idea how he’ll adjust to the return of the light, when he’s gone (doesn’t want to think about it, honestly, ever).

**46\. Gravity**  
“I love you,” Reisi says, with gravity, and Mikoto can’t resist the pull; he doesn’t even try.

**47\. Highway**  
There’s open road and there’s Mikoto’s hand on his thigh; there’s Mikoto’s laugh, low and spine-tingling, and in this moment, Munakata’s heart is full and he desires nothing more than just _this_.

**48\. Unknown**  
Mikoto doesn’t claim to know the future; he’s just as lost as anyone else in that respect, but he does know that he wants (more than anything) for Reisi to always be there, waiting for him, at the end of all of the rest of his days.

**49\. Lock**  
“Lock the door and come here,” Mikoto purrs, a devilish gleam in his eyes, and Munakata freezes with his hand on the doorknob, jaw slack as he takes in the sight before him: his lover sitting on his desk, looking equal parts inviting and demanding, and Munakata does as he’s told, because even though he knows he probably shouldn’t, how could he _not_?

**50\. Breathe**  
Munakata steals his breath at every opportunity but always, always reminds him to _breathe_ , and that is only one of the many, many reasons that Mikoto will always love this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. I know this fandom goes through times of inactivity, but for some reason, I keep getting inspired by my OTPs in K. XD


End file.
